


I Miss Her Too

by YamaHikari



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Losing your mom is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamaHikari/pseuds/YamaHikari
Summary: Ryo has to be Yuri's pillar of support, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. [Drabble]
Relationships: Ryo Sakazaki & Yuri Sakazaki
Kudos: 2





	I Miss Her Too

As the sun set, Ryo Sakazaki slogged home, rivers of sweat still pouring down his back from grueling construction work. He wanted nothing more than to plop down on the worn mattress he and Yuri called a bed and pass out. But, dinner needed to be made. He hoped there was enough in the fridge to make something decent for Yuri. More than that, he hoped the fridge still worked at all.

Ryo knew he was almost home when the buildings grew more rundown and graffiti covered every wall. Finally, he saw the apartment complex they lived in. Even though she didn’t complain, Ryo knew Yuri hated it. He would have liked nothing more than to move into a nicer, safer neighborhood, but he barely made enough to afford their current place. At least the neighbors didn’t ask too many questions about a couple of minors living alone. Ryo could bear the intense labor but he could not tolerate losing the only family he had left.

Trudging up the battered flight of stairs to their apartment, Ryo heard some odd sounds that only got louder as he went. It wasn’t unusual to hear “strange” things given the shady cast of characters occupying the place, but these noises made him uneasy. When he reached their floor, his heart dropped. He finally realized what he was hearing.

Yuri was crying.

Ryo rushed to the door, fumbling with the key to unlock it. Once it clicked, he flew in without closing it, heading straight for the far room of their three-room apartment.

On the mattress pressed against the far corner of the room, Yuri sat with her knees pulled up, wailing.

Ryo dropped to his knees next to her. He looked her up and down for injuries. When he saw none, he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. As he spoke, he tried to hide the panic from his voice, “Yuri?! What’s the matter? Did something happen? Did anybody hurt you?!”

After a few more sobs, Yuri cried out, “I want mommy!”

Ryo froze.

“Mommy! I want mommy!”

He couldn’t breathe. 

Suddenly, Yuri launched herself onto Ryo, clinging to him in a desperate hug. “I miss her!” 

Memories of their mother filled Ryo’s head. Warm hugs, delicious meals, family outings… All memories of a time where Ryo did not fear for Yuri’s safety or wonder how he’d pay for their next meal.

A knot formed in his stomach as he realized that he remembered less than before. Her smile and the sound of her voice were hazy in his mind. Someday, all of it would vanish.

It  _ terrified _ him.

Ryo wrapped his arms around Yuri. He needed to comfort her. That was his responsibility as her older brother and guardian. But his heart pounded against his chest so hard it hurt. It hurt so much.

His eyes burned with unshed tears. His lip quivered. He tried to swallow it all down, but the tears slipped down his face and dripped onto Yuri’s shirt. 

He wished he could wake up and run crying to his mother’s room. Then she would hug him and kiss him and tuck him back into bed, singing a lullaby or reading a bedtime story until he fell back asleep.

But for Yuri’s sake, he had to face reality.

Even if he wanted to scream and cry with her, he couldn’t. He had to be strong for her. He had to be her comfort.

Ryo rocked her back and forth while smoothing her hair with his trembling hand. He took in a shaky breath, then said with as steady a voice as he could muster, “I miss her too.”

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like the grief the Sakazaki siblings must have faced when losing their mother never gets addressed (it may have been addressed in Ryo's KOFG side story but I am slow).


End file.
